Prémonition
by Nash Adow
Summary: Et si tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Que tous ceux que j'ai rencontrés au cours de ce que je pensais être vrai n'étaient... qu'une illusion ? Non, je ne veux pas y croire. Tout ce que je suis en train de vivre ressemble trop à ce que j'ai déjà vécu. Enfin, ce que je pensais avoir vécu. Je crois que c'était une sorte de prémonition. Et je vais tout faire pour en changer la fin.
1. Réveil étrange

**Disclaimer** Les personnages et l'univers de Divergente appartiennent à Veronica Roth et pas à moi. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec ! ^^ C'est ma première fiction, voilà. Bonne lecture !

 **POV Béatrice**

 **JE ME RÉVEILLE EN SURSAUT** dans mon lit, alors qu'il y a quelques instants, j'étais persuadée d'être morte. Affolée, je cherche à tâtons les impacts des balles. Je ne sais même pas où David avait tiré, la douleur était trop vive et s'était répandue dans tout mon corps. Mais ce n'est pas normal que je ne trouve rien. Et ce n'est pas non plus normal que je sois noyée sous cette couche épaisse de vêtements. Je ne suis pas habituée à ça. Du moins, je ne le suis plus depuis que j'ai quitté les Altruistes.

Oui, c'est ça. Ce ne sont pas mes vêtements d'Audacieux, mais mes vêtements d'Altruistes. "Pourquoi suis-je habillée en Altruiste ?" _**me demandé-je à voix haute.**_ Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi. Je suis dans mon ancienne chambre, chez mes parents. Je ne comprends pas... C'est donc ça le paradis ? C'est juste l'endroit que l'on considère comme chez soi ? Où l'on se sent le mieux ?

Non, je n'y crois pas, il s'est passé quelque chose. Quelque chose qui m'échappe. Je me suis réveillé dans mon lit, non ? Si j'avais été blessée et que j'avais pu survivre aux balles, je me serais réveillée dans un hôpital. C'est la logique - je me sens un peu Érudite tout d'un coup. Mais alors... Se pourrait-il que toute cette histoire n'ait été qu'un rêve ? Que les personnes que j'ai rencontrées au cours de cette aventure n'existaient pas ? Non, je ne veux pas y croire. Je ne _peux_ pas y croire. Tout avait l'air si réel. Et Tobias ? Je ne peux pas me résoudre à penser qu'il n'existe pas. Je veux m'accrocher à la dernière lueur d'espoir qu'il me reste. Et aller le chercher.

Je ne sais pas par où aller mais je sors de ma chambre à toute vitesse. Puis je me cogne. Sur...

\- Caleb ?

\- Tris ! _**dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras, tout aussi surpris que moi.**_

Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Caleb. Mais il m'a appelée Tris alors, devrais-je en conclure que...

\- Mais, _**reprit-il**_ , j'étais persuadé que tu étais...

\- Moi aussi, _**le coupé-je, éberluée**_ , j'en étais persuadée.

\- Mais alors, ce rêve...

\- On l'a fait tous les deux ?

On en était arrivé à la même conclusion. Mais sommes-nous les seuls à l'avoir fait, ce rêve ? S'en est encore plus étrange en sachant que nous sommes deux à avoir imaginé tout ça. Caleb n'a même pas le temps de répondre à ma question tandis que j'entends une voix plus que familière nous dit : " Vous êtes déjà réveillés ? Vous vous sentez nerveux ?" Je fronce les sourcils un instant puis, accompagnée de Caleb, je vais enlacer ma mère, qui hésite avant de prendre part à notre étreinte. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, _**reprend-elle.**_ Tout se passera bien, quels que seront les résultats et les choix que vous ferez."

De quoi parle-t-elle ? Je prends du temps avant de comprendre. Ne me dites pas que nous sommes...

\- Quel jour sommes-nous ? _**demande Caleb, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.**_

Ma mère répond nonchalamment : "Le jour du test d'aptitudes."

 _ **Voili voilou ! C'était court, mais c'était pour vous mettre un peu dans l'atmosphère de l'histoire ! ^^ Les chapitres qui suivent devraient être plus longs. Normalement. '-'**_ _**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ;) J'accepte les critiques constructives ! :)**_ _**Give me your smile and I'll really like you !:p**_


	2. Effondrement

Bon, je dois vous avouer que c'est déjà la quatrième fois que je retape ce chapitre et c'est la première fois que j'ai la chance de l'enregistrer, donc, vous comprendrez que j'ai la flemme de retaper les réponses aux reviews. Sachez juste qu'elles m'ont toutes fait vraiment plaisir. Ce sera pour la prochaine fois !

 **Disclaimer :**

 _Les personnages et l'univers de Divergente appartiennent à Veronica Roth et pas à moi. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec ! ^^_

 **POV Béatrice**

JE SORS DE LA SIMULATION avec une sensation bizarre. Combien y avait-il de chances pour que Caleb et moi fassions le même rêve, pour que Tori supervise mon test et qu'en plus de ça le "faux" test d'aptitudes soit exactement le même que le vrai ? Sûrement très peu, et pourtant c'est arrivé. J'ai exactement les mêmes résultats. J'aurai pu faire mon possible pour changer mes résultats, pour ma sécurité. Je ne l'ai pas fait. À quoi bon ? Je sais que mon rêve n'en était pas un. Je pense plutôt que c'était une sorte de prémonition. Ma Divergence va faire partie intégrante de ce que je vais devenir. Pourquoi aurai-je changé mes résultats ? Je sais ce que ça implique à présent. Je sais ce que je dois faire. Je sais peut-être comment changer la fin.

Mais alors ils existent ? Tous ? Tobias, Christina, Will et tous les autres... Et ils sont tous vivants !

D'une certaine façon, on m'a donné une deuxième chance. J'ai eu cette vision. A l'intérieur, j'ai fait des erreurs, et je veux les réparer. J'en suis capable, puisque j'en ai la volonté. Mais Caleb ? Pourquoi a-t-il eu cette vision lui aussi ? Il a des choses à réparer ?

Soudain, je me rappelle d'une chose. Que Caleb, qui est censé m'avoir trahie, faisait partie de la faction qui a attaqué les Altruistes. La faction de mes parents. Nos parents. Mais est-ce qu'il fera quelque chose pour changer tout ça ?

Je me rappelle alors que Tori est toujours à côté de moi et qu'elle s'apprête à m'expliquer ce que je suis.

"Ce n'est pas la peine de m'expliquer Tori, _**lui lancé-je.**_ Je sais que mon test n'est pas concluant. Que j'ai des aptitudes pour les Érudits, les Altruistes et les Audacieux. Que je suis Divergente."

Elle me regarde d'un air ébahi et je lui souris. Je dis, plus pour moi-même : " Je vais tout changer. "

Puis je sors de la salle.

 **POV Caleb**

Apparemment ce n'était pas un rêve. C'était même une sorte de vision. Mais je me sens encore plus perdu que quand j'ai passé le test pour la première fois. Peut-être devrai-je changer les choses maintenant ?

 **POV Béatrice**

Lorsque j'arrive à la maison, je vois Caleb recroquevillé devant les escaliers. Il a l'air perturbé. Il ne me voit même pas alors que je m'approche de lui.

\- Caleb ? lui demandé-je.

\- Ah ! Béatrice. Je t'avais pas vu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je pense que tu le sais déjà.

Moi, si je suis là, c'est parce que mon test n'était pas concluant.

\- Mais, tu n'as pas eu Érudit comme résultat au test d'aptitudes ?

\- Pas vraiment non. Mon test n'est pas concluant, me confirme-t-il d'un air détaché.

\- Mais alors, tes résultats...

\- Peu importe mes résultats, me coupe-t-il. Je suis fatigué et il faut que je réfléchisse. Je vais dans ma chambre. On se voit plus tard ?

\- Ouais. À plus tard.

Le lendemain, nous arrivons à la salle de la cérémonie du Choix. Je pourrais être nerveuse. Mais je ne le suis pas. Je sais déjà quel choix je dois faire.

Caleb, lui, c'est une autre histoire. Il a l'air de réfléchir, il a les mains crispées. Moi aussi je serais stressée si j'avais eu un résultat autre que celui que j'étais censé avoir. Il est Divergent. S'il a eu Érudit et Altruiste, il sait déjà que ce ne sont pas des choix à faire. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait eu Sincère ou Fraternel. Quant à Audacieux..

\- Caleb Prior.

Caleb sursaute, sortant de sa rêverie. Il se dirige vers les coupes. Je le regarde fixer le bol de pierre. Altruiste alors ? J'aurai pensé qu'il choisirait une autre faction. Mais en même temps, c'était l'une des seules qui devaient lui convenir. Même si elle finirait attaquée.

Il penche sa main vers les galets. Il va faire son choix. Et son sang coule sur...

\- Audacieux !

... Les charbons ardents.

Je regarde Caleb se diriger vers sa nouvelle faction, qui sera bientôt la mienne aussi.

\- Béatrice Prior.

Je me lève et enlace mes parents une dernière fois avant de partir. Je marche d'un pas assuré jusqu'aux coupes et fais mon choix. Sans hésitation.

\- Audacieux !

Je me tourne et regarde mes parents. J'aimerai leur sourire. Je ne peux pas. Même si je sais que je le fais en partie pour leur bien.

D'un pas que je veux assuré, je me dirige vers les Audacieux et m'asseois à côté de mon frère. Je lui pose alors la question :

\- C'était dans tes options ça au moins ?

\- Même pas, répond-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu penses pouvoir survivre à l'initiation ?

\- Bah, ça doit pas être si difficile de lancer des couteaux !

\- Si tu le dis, plaisanté-je.

\- D'une certaine façon, j'ai déjà sauté d'un train et je sais qu'il y a un filet en bas de l'immeuble. Et puis je suis Divergent maintenant, chuchote-t-il. La partie mentale, ce sera du gâteau.

Je me demande toujours comment il a fait d'ailleurs. Je regarde derrière nous. Certains nous dévisagent, mais ça m'étonnerait que ça ait un rapport avec ce qu'on vient de dire. C'est surtout que c'est rare, et même bizarre de voir deux natifs Altruistes choisir les Audacieux.

\- Ça risque de les énerver de voir deux Altruistes se propulser à la tête du classement.

\- Les énerver ? Le mot est faible !

\- Juste une chose.

\- Quoi ?

\- T'as pas intérêt à me voler mon titre de première sauteuse ! J'y tiens moi.

\- Ce serait un peu difficile de devenir première sauteuse.

\- Caleb ! rigolé-je en lui tapant l'épaule.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Je sauterai en deuxième.

Personne n'avait l'air de faire attention à notre conversation. Tant mieux.

~•~

Je suis sur le bord du toit. Je m'apprête à sauter. Je saute. Rien ne compte plus en ce moment que le vent qui glisse sur mon visage. Puis j'atterris dans le filet. Je prends la main de Tobias et ne peux soulever mon regard de nos mains entrelacées. Alors qu'il m'aide à monter sur la plateforme, j'entends Caleb arriver en criant. Il n'a pas peur. Non. Il est pris d'euphorie. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'importe pour l'instant. Dès lors que mon attention se porte au visage de Tobias, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le prendre dans mes bras.

\- Quatre ! m'écrié-je

\- Euh...

Il s'écarte doucement de moi. J'ai dû le gêner.

\- Devrais-je savoir à qui j'ai à faire ?

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

\- Je ne pense pas, désolé.

Et là, tout perd son sens à mes yeux. Il ne sait pas qui je suis.

 **Je sais, ça faisait longtemps. Le fait est je n'avais plus accès à mon ordinateur mais j'ai trouvé comment poster ce chapitre avec mon portable. Je sais, c'est franchement relou de n'avoir trouvé que maintenant et j'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui ne sais pas utiliser un appareil électronique. En tout cas, les prochains chapitres devraient être postés plus rapidement. Sur ce, ciao et au prochain chapitre !**


	3. Oubli dérangeant

**Réponses aux reviews**

 **Courtney Ackles** Moi aussi, parce que personnellement je ne sais toujours pas :')

 **Ambre** _Oh, pas tant que ça. D'accord, quand même un peu. Mais bon, cette suite éclairera un peu les choses, et ce dès les premières lignes ;)_

 **lamariedange **_Merci ! Oui, en effet, c'est dommage. Enfin... Ça reste à prouver ;) Sinon, te voilà satisfaite !_ **  
**

 **DivergentPansycake46 **_Merci, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Surtout venant de toi. Je ferai de mon mieux ! ;)_

 **POV Tobias**

CE MATIN, JE ME RÉVEILLE EMBROUILLÉ et je n'ai pas la moindre envie de sortir de mon lit. J'ai très mal dormi, mon sommeil était agité et c'était une nuit sans rêve. Enfin, pas exactement. Je sais que j'ai rêvé de quelque chose, mais j'ai beau essayer, je ne parviens pas à m'en souvenir. Et le pire, c'est que j'ai le sentiment que je devrais, que c'était important.

Enfin, je dis des bêtises. Comment est-ce qu'un rêve pourrait être important ? Je dois dérailler ce matin. Ce doit être dû à l'initiation. Je stresse toujours un peu avant d'accueillir les novices. La peur de voir un Pète-Sec débarquer et qu'il me reconnaisse comme étant Tobias Eaton, alors que je m'étais donné tellement de mal à le faire disparaître. Peur injustifiée, je l'avoue. Le pourcentage de chance pour qu'un Altruiste quitte sa faction pour les Audacieux doit être extrêmement faible. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'appréhender.

Je vais me rafraîchir un peu avant de me rendre à la cafétéria où je m'installe à la table de Zeke et Shauna.

\- Quatre, t'as pas l'air très réveillé ce matin, _**lance Zeke.**_

\- Bah. Comme tous les jours ! _**dit Shauna.**_ Il est jamais de bonne humeur ce mec-là.

J'ai l'estomac retourné. Je sais pas si je pourrais avaler quoi que ce soit. Je me contente alors d'une bouteille d'eau.

\- Tu manges pas ? _**demande Shauna.**_

\- J'ai pas très faim aujourd'hui.

\- Tu veux même pas une part de gâteau ?

\- Puisque je te dis que j'ai pas faim.

\- Wow ! _**dit Lauren alors qu'elle s'assoit à notre table.**_ Quatre qui refuse une part de gâteau Audacieux, c'est du jamais vu !

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Ah bon ? Vas-y ! Dis-moi de quand date la dernière fois que tu as refusé une part de ce gâteau ?

\- Hum... D'il y a deux ans ?

Tout le monde éclate de rire.

\- Vous pensez qu'il y aura quoi comme transferts cette année ? _**demande Lauren**_.

\- Bah, _**répond Zeke,**_ je dirais 3, 4 Sincères et un Érudit.

\- Et s'il y avait des Altruistes ? _**dit Shauna.**_

\- Des transferts Altruistes ? Des natifs qui quittent cette faction doit y en avoir un tous les 25 ans ! _**rétorqué-je.**_

\- Et chez les Audacieux en plus ? Shauna, si ça venait à arriver, _**dit Lauren,**_ je m'engage personnellement à...

\- À quoi ? _**demande Zeke.**_

\- Je sais pas... Vous me trouverez un truc.

 _Je regarde ma montre. Les premiers novices devraient sauter d'une minute à l'autre._

 _\- On parie que ce sera un natif ?_ _ **dit Lauren.**_

 _\- C'est toujours un natif. (*)_ Mais je veux bien m'y risquer.

Au lieu de voir tomber une silhouette noire comme je m'y attendais, j'observe une traînée grise chuter dans le filet. Je tends la main et l'aide à se hisser sur la plateforme. Alors que nous venons à peine de hisser la première, j'aperçois un autre Altruiste débouler dans les airs. Wow. Deux transferts Altruistes, chez les Audacieux, la même année.

\- Quatre ! _**dit la petite blonde en me prenant dans ses bras.**_

Sur le coup, je ne comprends pas. Elle a l'air de me connaître mais, si elle me connaissais des Altruistes, ne m'aurait-elle pas appelé Tobias ?

Je me recule doucement et la regarde. Elle a quelque chose de familier. Peut-être l'ai-je déjà aperçu dans mon ancienne faction.

\- Devrais-je savoir à qui j'ai à faire ? _**lui demandé-je.**_

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

\- Euh... Je ne pense pas, désolé.

Le deuxième Altruiste écarquille les yeux alors que la blonde la prend dans ses bras - ce qui n'est pas censé être dans leurs habitudes. Je crois qu'elle pleure. Mais je ne voulais pas l'offenser, loin de là. Je ne me permettrai pas de faire ça. Je ne sais pas mais j'ai l'impression de lui devoir des égards, comme à toute femme de mon ancienne faction. Je suis peut-être encore trop Altruiste.

\- Tu ne peux pas pleurer ici, _**chuchote le garçon.**_ On est chez les Audacieux.

Puis, comme si elle venait de se rendre compte de l'endroit où elle se trouve, elle s'essuie les yeux, se redresse et se tourne vers nous.

\- On vous a poussé ? _**demande Lauren en me faisant par la même occasion sortir de mes pensées.**_

\- Non, _**répond le garçon d'une voix assurée.**_ On s'est porté volontaire.

\- Wow. Et dire que j'ai perdu mes deux paris. Et vous êtes deux en plus. Deux Pète-Sec qui sautent en premier. C'est un scoop, ça.

C'est vrai. C'est déjà un scoop que deux Pète-Sec choisissent les Audacieux. Il y a deux ans, j'étais le premier depuis bien longtemps.

\- Comment vous vous appelez ? _**demandé-je.**_

Ils hésitent.

\- Réfléchissez. Après vous ne pourrez plus changer.

Ils s'échangent un regard.

\- Tris, _**répond la blonde, confiante.**_

\- Caleb, _**dit le garçon sur le même ton.**_

Je fais l'annonce :

\- Premier saut : Tris !

J'entends les autres l'acclamer et je continue :

\- Deuxième saut : Caleb !

Ils applaudissent tout autant. Ils se souviendront d'eux. Non par la couleur de leurs vêtements, mais par leur premier acte de bravoure.

\- Bienvenue chez les Audacieux ! _ **leur dis-je en les guidant vers les escaliers**_.

Il me semble me rappeler de qui ils sont maintenant que j'entends leur prénoms. Ce sont les enfants d'Andrew et Natalie Prior. Caleb et Béatrice Prior.

Et bizarrement, même cette rencontre a quelque chose de déjà vu.

 **POV Tris**

Il ne se rappelle pas de moi. IL NE SE RAPPELLE PAS DE MOI. Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire moi ? Est-ce que je devrais laisser les choses se dérouler normalement, comme elles sont censées le faire ? Ça ne me parait pas une bonne option. Il faudrait commencer à déjouer les plans de Jeanine avant la fin de l'initiation. Il faudrait peut-être que je fasse un peu accélérer les choses ? Mais notre relation n'en prendrait-elle pas un coup ?

 **Pour me faire pardonner de ma longue absence, je poste un autre chapitre. Franchement, deux jours de suite, il m'est rarement arrivé d'être aussi productive. Vous êtes gâtés !**

 **Explication :** **Pour ceux qui ne seraient pas des lecteurs très attentifs, Quatre a bien eu cette vision mais le fait est qu'il ne s'en rappelle pas. Je ne vous en dirait pas plus pour le moment ;)**

 **(*) Les passages écrits en italique sont des passages du livre Divergente raconté par Quatre.**


	4. Inquiétudes

**POV Caleb**

ÇA NE VA PAS ALLER. Si Tobias a oublié Tris, enfin, oublié... Je ne sais pas si on peut parler d'oubli dans ce contexte. Parce que techniquement, ils ne s'étaient pas encore rencontrés avant le saut de Béatrice. Ce qu'il s'est passé, on ne l'a pas réellement vécu. Enfin... Il faudrait que j'arrête de chercher une explication à tout de temps en temps. De me conduire en Érudit. Quoique théoriquement, c'est génétique. J'en suis donc scientifiquement incapable et...

" Mais Caleb ! _**me sermonné-je intérieurement.**_ Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Arrête un peu !"

Où est-ce que j'en étais déjà ? Ah oui. Tris. Pour faire court, je m'inquiète pour ma sœur. Je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment agi en grand frère auparavant. Enfin dans cette vision. Mais il serait temps que je me comporte comme tel.

J'ai peur pour elle. Je sens que ça risque de l'affecter. Elle ne peut déjà pas quitter Quatre des yeux, et dès lors qu'il sort, son regard se vide, presque instantanément. Elle fait tout de même l'effort de parler aux autres mais je sens que ça ne va pas. Et si ça avait des conséquences sur son initiation ? Si elle se faisait expulser avant que l'on puisse régler les choses ? Est-ce que tout se passerait comme prévu ?

Je suis debout là, à la fixer, à m'inquiéter pour elle. Pourtant, je devrais aussi m'inquiéter pour moi. Qu'est-ce qui me garantit que je serai encore là d'ici les prochains jours ? Et si je suis qualifié, qui sortira du classement ? Un novice en plus signifie aussi un futur Audacieux en moins. Je culpabilise déjà presque en y pensant..

"-Tu te changes pas ?

-Hein ? Quoi ? _**m'exclamé-je en sursautant.**_

-Tu sais, il faudrait mieux se changer maintenant. Ils vont sûrement nous lever tôt demain et je ne pense pas qu'ils apprécieraient de te voir encore en gris.

-Oh oui, c'est vrai."

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil sur mon interlocuteur avant de reposer les yeux sur ma sœur. Il vient de la faction des Érudits, il porte encore son pantalon bleu.

"-C'est ta petite amie ? _**demande-t-il.**_

\- Oh non, _**lui répondé-je en commençant à me changer**_ , c'est ma petite sœur.

-Ah, tu m'excuseras. Je n'ai pas trop fait attention lors de la Cérémonie du Choix, j'avais l'impression d'avoir du coton dans les oreilles.

-C'est pas grave, _**dis-je en rigolant**_."

Il m'a l'air sympa. Je devrais peut-être continuer à lui parler.

"-Tu sais, _**continué-je**_ , je m'inquiète un peu pour nous deux, enfin quand même plus pour elle…

-Je vois. J'ai une sœur aussi, plus grande que moi. Elle est restée chez les Érudits. Je me suis vraiment sentie mal en quittant ma faction, en laissant ma sœur et mes parents...

-Je savais que ma sœur choisirait les Audacieux. J'ai fait de même. Je ne me sentais pas capable de la laisser seule.

-Tu l'aimes beaucoup hein ?

-Oui

\- Mais, je ne me suis pas présenté ! _**dit-il après un silence**_. Je m'appelle Will.

Ma gorge se serre. Will. Béa… Tris était dévastée lors de sa confession chez les Sincères. Will. C'est le prénom du garçon qu'elle avait dû tuer alors que les Audacieux étaient sous le contrôle des Érudits. Malgré tout, je lui réponds et lui tends la main.

"-Caleb. Enchanté.

-Oui, je sais. Qui pourrait oublier les deux premiers sauteurs ?"

Je lui souris et je prend la place à côté de lui dans le dortoir.

 **POV Tris**

J'essaie de réfléchir. Les sanglots de Al me dérangent. Je sais que je ne peux rien pour lui. À part peut-être le convaincre de ne pas sauter dans le Gouffre. Lui dire que vivre Sans-Faction n'est pas pire que la mort. Il faudra que je lui parle.

Mais pour le moment, je me soucie plus de Tobias. Je dois me rendre à l'évidence. Quatre ne se souvient pas de moi. Il va falloir que je reprenne tout à zéro avec lui mais que je trouve aussi un moyen d'accélérer le pas et de stopper l'attaque contre les Altruistes avant même qu'elle ait commencée. En définitif, il faut que je sois forte. Et peut-être qu'avec l'aide Caleb, je réussirai à sauver la mise.


	5. Flashbacks

**POV Tobias**

J'AI EU UN SOMMEIL AGITÉ cette nuit. Je suis tellement fatigué. Encore ce rêve… Je sais que c'était le même. Encore une fois, je ne m'en souviens plus. Je n'en peux plus ! Pourquoi ai-je toujours cette impression qu'il avait son importance ? Je suis presque obsédé par lui maintenant. Vous savez ? La sensation que vous avez quand vous VOULEZ vous rappeler du rêve qui était sans doute le plus beau de votre vie ? C'est à peu près pareil sauf que, dans mon cas, je ne sais même pas s'il pourrait s'agir de mon pire cauchemar. Donc c'est encore pire au final.

De temps en temps, j'ai des sortes de "flashes", des passages extrêmement courts de mon rêve qui me reviennent dans la journée. Parfois infiniment réalistes. Presque infiniment douloureux. Toujours... infiniment frustrants.

Cette fille, la première sauteuse, je suis sûr qu'elle en faisait partie. Elle était dans mon rêve, même avant qu'elle arrive chez les Audacieux, et elle était partout. C'est comme si je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à elle. Puis il y avait mon paysage des peurs aussi, et elle était dedans. Puis… Plus rien. Je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai bien pu faire à l'intérieur. Mais que faisait-elle dans mon paysage des peurs ? Quel rôle pouvait-elle bien jouer ? Sûrement pas celui d'une de mes pires craintes. Alors je l'y aurai emmenée ? C'est inconcevable ! Pour quelle raison ?

Et puis, pourquoi je devrais m'en soucier ? Ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout. Pourquoi un rêve devrait être logique ?

Donc oui, je m'excuse c'est extrêmement court x). Je suis pas très fière de moi. Le prochain chapitre arrive, je cherche juste... Quels mots poser à certaines de mes idées ! :') Je tâcherai de faire vite. Promis ! x)


End file.
